


New face

by MangaBitch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alive Carla Yeager, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Awkwardness, Blushing Eren Yeager, Boss/Employee Relationship, Coffee Shop Employee Eren Yeager, Exhaustion, F/F, F/M, Female Eren Yeager, Female Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fluff, Genderbending, Genderswap, High School Student Eren Yeager, Inner Dialogue, Interviews, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) and Cleaning, Messy, Minor Hange Zoë/Levi, Minor Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Modern Era, No Romance, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Swearing, Teenage Eren Yeager, Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Workplace, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Levi hates mess, any kind of mess she cannot tolerate. Surely people would know that coffee shops are fancy places. Then a customer helps her out easing her bad mood.





	New face

**Author's Note:**

> an Ereri fanfic without any romance. Shocker I know

Levi stood in the middle of the cafe quietly, a large scowl on her face. Leaned over a table muttering endless curses under her breath. The only blessing she had was that things were quieter than they had been earlier. Not having to deal with the noise or having to rush around and deal with harassment from customers.

Most days it was simply customers who flirted with her and told her how attractive they found her. On the rare occasion someone attempted physical contact or sexual harassment. Though that often ended with hot coffee "Accidentally" spilled on them or death threats from Levi. Despite being an employee, she took nobody's shit.

Yes she could be reasonable, knowing when to tolerate shit from people. But even she had her limits of what she was willing to take, being groped by perverts was not one of them. So she would often warn them of what could and would happen should they not keep their hands to themselves.

However, luckily nothing like that had happened today. Previous customers had left crumbs, half eaten food and cups all over the tables. Not having the decency to throw it in the trash like a normal human being. Leaving it all to her, how very fucking kind of them. But not one hand laid their hands on her.

She just wanted to go on her lunch break already, she had been on her feet for hours now. Her feet ached and her body felt heavy from so much physical labour. But she could not because she still had work to do, which added to her already shitty mood. Knowing she could go on break but wasn't allowed to.

 _"Fuck, fuck, fuck"_ Levi cursed under her breath in a low growl. Trying to speak under her breath in case her boss came along. Though she was known for her temper, her boss was capable of firing her if she acted out of line. Her mood worsened as she cleaned up, what was previously a bad mood now becoming a brewing storm. A dark aura growing behind her, warning people not to approach her.

When was in moods like the one she was now, she had no filter and so sense of self control. Letting rip on the first person who ever looked at her funny or even spoke to her. The last person that had even attempted to go against her had ended up crying in a corner and mentally scarred from the experience.

She wished her boss took her more seriously, rowdy customers were the worst. Causing the worst problems and often giving verbal abuse when things didn't go right or they weren't attended to immediately. Just leaving a mess behind them and leaving her and other staff to clean up. Compared to the other customers who were patient, polite and often helpful towards the staff on a shift.

Just when she thought everything would be quiet, giving her a short period of peace and quiet. The front door of the cafe opened, annoying Levi at the thought of having to deal with customers. Was it too much to ask that she just wanted a fucking break? That she just wanted to go and get off her feet for a while?

She still had loads of work to do, after cleaning up she would have to go over stock rotation then get her lunch. The thought of consuming food finally made her happier than she thought possible. She looked up to confront whoever it was about the cafe being closed for a while. When she saw a teen standing hesitantly in the doorway. Causing Levi to soften at her appearance.

She looked no older than 17 or 18 years old, most likely in high school. So why wasn't she in class? It wasn't school holidays, so why was she skipping out on class? Unless she was a delinquent but she didn't look to be. Was it a day off for one of the local schools? God she didn't know, it had been so long since she was a student.

Upon seeing Levi, the girl blinked as if in shock and then became awkward averting her gaze. She looked like she was busy and she hated to be a bother, she could come back later with her CV. She could feel those dull blue eyes of hers piercing her like knives, peering into her very soul and judging her silently.

Levi frowned, she was already in a bad mood so she had no patience for anyone's shit. She had been through enough this morning wearing her patience thin. "What? You wanna order something kid?" she snapped sharply. She was tired from the busy morning and fed up at how she still hadn't gotten her break.

The girl hesitated upon hearing Levi's tone, sensing her lack of patience. Not wanting to leave her waiting and end up putting her in a worse mood. She then pulled out her CV from her school satchel, though it felt a bad time as she was busy. She would probably just find it to be tedious and annoying.

"I... I heard you were looking for new staff" she replied reluctantly. She needed a part time job for when she attended college. It would help to pay her bills when she moved into her flat with her boyfriend Jean. It would be good for her, to gain some independence from her parents and her adopted sister who had been babying her since they were kids. Wanting to look for herself for once.

She and Jean had been frenemies for a while, a lot stemming from sexual tension. That and their opposite views on things, which they eventually learned to respect and called truce. Eventually they had just come clean about their feelings for each other and later learned they had a lot in common.

The two of them deciding to share an apartment together in college after she moved out from her parents home. Deciding to get part time jobs to help pay rent and bills. When they weren't arguing, the two of them could actually play pretty well as a team when need be. They were just too stubborn to admit it.

Levi looked surprised upon hearing the girls response and a feeling of guilt washed over her. She then straightened up and left the cleaning rag on the table. Taking the CV from the girl quietly. She scanned it silently, from what she could see it looked good. Decent skills for a team member and her grades seemed average. Not that your grades tended to mean shit in this sort of job.

A lot of the grades you got in school didn't mean shit with a lot of jobs, unless they were highly paid ones at least. It didn't take a genius to figure that out. But this girl seemed dedicated to getting a job and making an effort, something she could respect. Despite the possibility of rejection for the job she still put her neck out.

She then looked up to face the girl with a calm look "How many days can you work?"she asked casually. She would need a fluid schedule for this type of job as the days tended to differ. Sometimes you worked one day then not another, some days you barely worked and got a lot of time off. It was odd like that.

It depended on the holiday and whom was trusted most to work that day. As well as the personal schedule for the individual, their boss was at understanding at least when it came to personal issues. Example should it be due to medical issues, loss or something like that. Giving them enough time off to recuperate a little.

Erin blinked in surprise, obviously not expecting to get the job "Anytime I guess, but when I attend college only part time" she replied. She hadn't graduated yet, but she would be soon. She could at least return home in a good mood and tell her parents, Mikasa and boyfriend that she managed to get a job.

Levi blinked and gave the girl a one over, though you would never expect it. For this type of job your appearance meant everything. Having to make a good impression for the customers. She was pretty cute, big green eyes, dark brown wavy hair, developing curves, nice bosom and a pretty face. The customers would like her and would attract attention in no time.

As long as she made the effort and was able to tolerate the shit you did in a work area like this. You just had to learn to bite your tongue and accept it sometimes. As much as you wanted to punch them in the damn face for even so much as thinking they could get away with laying a hand on you.

Girls like her always got attention, unusual traits tended to make them more appealing for whatever reason. The stranger the better often intrigued the curiosity of others. For whatever reason cute girls tended to make more money because male customers found them appealing. Fucking perverts.

"How good are your social skills" Levi asked sternly. With this sort of job she would need to speak to customers. Some more than others, not everyone was as talkative as others. However when really fed up or tired, Levi would force a fake smile on her face. But barely anyone ever noticed aside from Hanji, only those who knew her best could tell when she was faking.

Erin blushed an awkward expression upon her face, she had forgotten about this part of the interview. Her reaction intrigued Levi, usually most people when they applied for this job were rather friendly. "I have friends but... she trailed off. She had always gotten into trouble because of this part of herself. Always having to hide it because it threatened any possible careers and such.

She had always been a moody child, she couldn't help herself. Her emotions ran deep and they were hard to control is all, she loved passionately and she felt passionately. "... Sometimes I get moody. Like.. I snap if someone rubs me the wrong way" she replied apprehensively. Back when she was in middle school, she used to get into fights all the time.

The amount of times her mum had scolded her for coming home from school with bruises and injuries wasn't worth counting. Making her feel bad for putting her mum through that, but as the saying went "like mother like daughter". But she had learned to control her anger somewhat better than she had back then.

Levi blinked, not expecting to hear this sort of thing. She imagined Erin snapping at customers, her green eyes filled with rage. Something she herself had been very tempted to do before. She felt herself starting to smile in amusement just thinking about it. She then folded the CV in half placing it into her apron pocket. Then started to pick up some of the cups off the table she had previously been cleaning.

She still had a lot to do and she was desperate for that break. She was starting to get hangry and honestly, she was done with the limit of having to face people for the day. If she could, she would happily leave. Just hang up her damn apron, walk out and go home to her flat and doze in bed until her boyfriend Hanji came home.

Meanwhile, Erin was still lingering in the doorway with a worried look on her face. Hopeful about the job opportunity, she needed the money as well as work experience. She knew that rejection was an option in this situation, but she hoped like hell she wouldn't be. She really needed a job if she was ever going to move out.

Levi sighed, she couldn't leave the poor girl waiting so she may as well give her an answer. I mean she had come all this way in hopes of getting a job, she was owed at least a reply. "We have an opening next week, call it a trial date. Then we can talk about a job" he replied casually. Everyone had to, it was just a mandatory thing for when hiring new staff at the cafe.

They had to be trained into their job, getting used to the daily work. Knowing how to work the coffee machine, how to work the steamer and how to restock etc. So that no mistakes were made. So they knew how to take the job seriously, that this wasn't a game. This wasn't a place where you could fuck around.

Erin perked up, her green eyes shining eagerly with hope "You mean I got the job?" she asked curiously. If she managed to get a job today, he would be able to go home with a sense of pride. She couldn't wait to tell her parents, Mikasa and Jean about this, they would be so happy about the news. She had been so worried she would fail.

Levi sighed, while she found the eagerness endearing she was way off yet. It was too early to be celebrating, she still had a trial to show what she was capable of. They needed her to take this seriously after all "Not yet, but show us what you got and maybe you will" she replied wearily. It was only mandatory after all.

Upon hearing the news, Erin gripped her fists tightly and a proud look came across her face. She couldn't wait to make an impression on "Levi" and show she was capable of working this job. "Yes ma'am, what time?" she asked firmly. She knew what to expect from a job, that it would be anything but easy. But she was prepared for anything, knowing she could handle it.

Levi couldn't help but smirk at Erin's enthusiasm, she really wanted to do a good job at this "We open at 7:30 tomorrow. Be here by 8" she replied casually walking off. She had work to do and she was eager to get her lunch by this point. She just nobody had eaten her damn bagel or drank all the coffee round back.

Erin nodded then turned to leave, but she smiled gratefully "I'll show you what I got" she replied eagerly. She would show Levi that she had what it took to be a member of the team. She then hurried out of the door eagerly with a spring in her step as she did so. Relieved to know she would get the job.

As she watched the girl leave cheerfully, Levi smiled to herself. She certainly was enthusiastic for a girl that was about to work in a coffee shop, which wasn't exactly an interesting job. However, she could help but wonder how long that attitude would last.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry guys, the ethernet won't work on my laptop. So I'm using my dads old desktop to write stories till then. so I apologize for now if I don't update other works as often


End file.
